


Killgharrah’s Mission

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin sends the dragon to do his bidding-Prompt:297. No Prompt





	Killgharrah’s Mission

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Killgharrah’s Mission  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Kilgharrah,   
**Summary:** Merlin sends the dragon to do his bidding  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 643  
**Prompt:** 297\. No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Killgharrah’s Mission**

Hunith came to sit with Morgana that night to give Gaius and Merlin time to rest. Gaius went to sleep but Merlin went down to the catacombs to talk to the dragon. 

“Dragon, where are you?” Merlin called out.

“I was sleeping.” The dragon floated down to the outcropping. “Do Morgana and the child yet live?”

“They do and thank you. It took a great deal of magick to heal them both.” Merlin took a breath. “Now about the other thing we spoke of earlier. I need you to find Lord Agravaine DuBois. I want you to kill him.”

“Why?” The dragon tilted his head and stared at Merlin.

Merlin scrunched up his face. “I thought you wouldn’t ask questions.”

The dragon sighed. “I will do as you ask but I want to know the reason.”

Merlin nodded. “I see. He and Morgause were in league together to wed Morgana to Cenred. I believe they wanted to kill Cenred after the wedding and use Morgana as there puppet.”       

The dragon nodded. “Merlin, have you told Arthur of your plan?”

“No. I am not going to tell him. Merlin looked around. He doesn’t know about you unless Uther told him and he definitely doesn’t know I’m a dragon lord.”

“There will be consequences, you know.” The dragon warned.

“They will fall on my head not yours. Arthur will see sense if it comes out.” Merlin pointed to the opening at the top of the cavern. “It’s time for you to go. Don’t come back to Camelot in the daylight or Arthur will know you are here.”

“I understand. I will get this done as quickly as possible.” The dragon rose up in the air and headed for the opening.

“Good luck!” Merlin called after him.         

Merlin went back to his chambers to check on Morgana. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked up a blanket to cover his mother who had fallen asleep in the chair by the bed.

Merlin went into the main room and laid down on the pallet by the wall that Gaius had made for him..

“You did it, didn’t you?” Gaius asked from his cot. “You sent the dragon to kill Agravaine.”

“Yes and the world will be better for it.” Merlin sighed. “I won’t apologize for getting my revenge on the people who tried to harm Morgana and our child.”

Gaius sighed in frustration. “You better hope it comes out for the best in the end.”

“It will I have no doubt.” Merlin turned towards the wall. “Good night Gaius.”

“Good night Merlin.” Gaius fussed with his blanket then settled back down to sleep.  

The next morning they woke to the sound of the pyre being erected for Morgause’s execution. Merlin peeked out the window and smiled to himself.

Gaius nudged him. “Check on your wife and stop grinning like a cat.”

“She isn’t my wife yet.” Merlin stepped away from the window. “This was supposed to be our wedding day.”

“I know.” Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. Now It’s Morgause’s execution day.”

“Still a reason to celebrate!” Merlin went up the stairs and peeked into the room. “Mother?”

“I’m awake.” Hunith pushed the blanket off her arms. “I suppose you put this on me in the night.”

“Yes. You looked cold.” Merlin went over to the bed and gave Morgana a kiss on her forehead. “Did she sleep well?”

“She did dream a little but she didn’t wake.” Hunith looked at her son. “Do you think that means something?”

“Sometimes, she just dreams, Mother. They are not all visions of the future.” After a quick check of her pulse, Merlin was satisfied that Morgana was getting better. “Let her sleep. You should sleep some more as well.”

“I’m fine.” Hunith smiled. “For a grandmother to be.”

Merlin chuckled and left them to rest.  


End file.
